Serenity's Debut
by SailorMoonSilver
Summary: Serenity is getting ready for her comming out party, and in attendence is Prince Endymion, will the two beable to declare their love for each other before the attack on the Silver Millennium or will their passion die with them.


Serenity's Debut   
Short Story by SailorMoonSilver   
Sept. 11 2001   
  
AN: Here is a little short story that I would like to tell about the Masquerade ball where  
Princess Serenity meets Prince Endymion, Before the Attack of Queen Metallia and Beryl. please enjoy reading it as  
I have wrote about it. Disclaimer: I SailorMoonSilver do not own Bishoujo Senshi SailorMoon or anything affiliated  
with the Series, Manga or comic. All Hail Naoko Takeuchi. *^_^* although this is my story.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
There was a slight tension in the air around the Silver Millennium, all the staff have been getting preparations  
done for the big ceremony, Queen Serenity wanted this day to be remembered forever.   
  
"Princess Serenity" a voice whispered in her ear.   
  
"Time to get up sleepy head" a paw nudge her slender shoulder.   
  
"ahhh Luna just one more minute...pleeeeaaassseee" a tiny little voice replied under the covers.   
  
"Princess please, your mother has been waiting for you, your dress is ready for the Ball." Serenity jumped up from the  
bed, sheets went flying, burying Luna in the proses.  
  
"Luna! why didn't you wake me sooner" the princess went over by her vanity and started with her hair. gasping for  
some air Luna made it out of the bed.   
  
"Is she up yet?" a voice came from the door.   
  
"Venus!" Serenity exclaimed in relief. She had her hair tangled within the brush.   
  
"I see I'm on time." Venus giggled at the sight before her.   
  
"You poor thing, ever thought of cutting your hair" she ask the princess.   
  
"Bite your tongue Mina" the princess held out a bunch of pins for her to use.   
  
"So what do you think Mina?" the princess asked coy like looking at herself in the mirror.   
  
"Do you think he will like me?" she looked into Venus's refection in the mirror, to see her smile softly.   
  
"I know he will, tonight you will shine like the stars in heaven" Venus was Serenity's closest confidante and   
the leader of the Serenity's Court.   
  
"Mars will be here soon with your gown, have you seen it yet?" Serenity shook her head.   
Venus smiled with delight.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*   
  
There was tension in the air around the Golden Kingdom, the prince didn't think he needed to go to the Masquerade  
Ball.   
  
"Please Father, Mother, there is no reason for me to go" The prince stood before the King and Queen.   
  
"My dear son, it is very disrespectful to decline an invitation to the Silver Millennium, you know how close Queen   
Serenity is to us, and besides it is her daughters coming out party." The Queen stood up and went down to her son,   
she placed her hand upon his shoulder She smiled warmly into his eyes.   
  
"You do like the Princess do you not?" the prince shrugged at his mothers question.   
  
"How can I like someone that I've hardly meet." he replied walking way towards the doors that lead out of the  
Throne Room. The guards opened the door for the prince, and waiting outside for him was his servant Elios, keeper of   
the inner kingdom of Illusion. The King called out before the doors where shut.   
  
"You will be ready tonight and you are going weather you like it or not!" The Throne Room Doors slammed  
shut behind the prince, the Kings shout still rang through the hallway.   
  
"I still don't know why I should go" the prince mumbled under his breath.   
  
"I believe it is to see her." Endymion stopped at Elios's words.   
  
"I have no idea what you mean." Endymion picked up his pace walking towards the gardens.  
Elios inhaled the sweet sent of the rolling acres of roses, how beautiful the Golden Kingdom was in the morning sun.   
  
"I see how you try not to notice the princess on her little escapades to earth." Elios held the Princes's reins in   
his hands, steading up the horse for his mount. Endymion stood tall in the saddle, looking down upon his guardian.   
  
"That child has been a pain in my side, following me around, thinking I don't see her, her warm smile, twinkling eyes,  
shining silver flowing hair that falls gracefully on the ground....." the prince drifted off into his words.   
  
"huhhm" Elios tried to get the princes's attention back.  
Endymion blinked his eyes and returned his attention to Elios. He smiled.   
  
"Maybe just for a little while, you know I am the crowned prince of Earth I do need to make a good impression."   
he spurred his horses side, and started down the rose filled path.   
  
"And to dance with the Crowned Princess of the Moon, of course" Elios said to himself, as he waved goodbye to fading   
prince.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Serenity stood back from the mirror.   
  
"Oh Mina you have done a wonderful job" the princess spun around looking at her wondrous locks cascading down with   
sprigs of flowers throughout.   
  
"I am good aren't I"  
Venus saw Mars in the reflection of the mirror, and waved her in. Rei had the princess's gown in her hands, she  
placed it on the bed and spread it out a little. Serenity walked up to it. In awe she touched the smooth silk of   
silver and gold.   
  
"It is absolutely gorgeous" a tear fell from Serenity's cheek. She  
turned and looked at Venus and Mars.   
  
"where is she?" the princess asked anxiously.   
  
"I believe she's doing the Flowers at the moment, down in the hall" replied Rei, but it was too late Serenity was   
already out the door. Running down the hall, looking in every corridor, she spotted a tall sender girl directing  
servants towards the Great Millennium Hall. Tears are now flowing from the princess's eyes.   
  
"Mako-chan!" she called out, as Jupiter turned around she was bombarded with the weight of the Princess,   
wrapping her arms around her trying to form the words.   
  
"Thank you so much" choking back the tears now.   
  
"You really have out done yourself, it looks almost like a wedding dress" the princess finally let Jupiter go so   
she could breath a little.  
  
"I know how important this day is, I wanted you to look just right" Jupiter smiled, so pleased that the Princess  
will be wearing something that she had created. Serenity kissed Makoto on the cheek and scurried back to her room.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*   
  
The music was heard thought the kingdom, fireworks flew in the nights sky, The Silver Millennium was the envy of all.   
The Queen possessed a sacred artifact that is passed on from generation to generation, this Silver Crystal had the   
powers of immortality and all wanted to gain control of it. It was said that some people of the Earth was planing on   
taking over the moon, and to have mixed relations with one of their own was unheard of. Queen Serenity stood amongst  
the guest at the masquerade, a feathered mask graced her beautiful features. One of the servants at the top of the  
cascading stairs, called out the guests name one by one as they stepped into the Millennium Hall.   
  
"The King and Queen of the Golden Kingdom" the servant shouted, the guest fell silent watching the two come down the   
stairs, Queen Serenity looked a little disappointed not seeing their son with them. She walked towards the two with   
open arms.   
  
"I'm so glad you where able to make it" the two queens took each others hands and kissed upon one and the others   
check.   
  
"We wouldn't miss it for the world my dear." the king spoke out. Queen Serenity was about to say how disappointed   
that Prince Endymion was not able to come until she hard a familiar sound.   
  
"Prince Endymion of the Golden Kingdom" the servant rang out. all the women and young ladies gathered near the base   
of the stairs, swooning in the presence of one of the most sot after bachelors, just waiting to get a dance in.   
Queen Serenity smiled with pleasure as did his parents. Elios followed behind the prince, trying to get the Ladies   
away from him, walking towards his parents, he smiled playfully.   
  
"I heard this was going to be the party of the Millennium" he said, letting his eyes wander through the crowd.   
  
"I'm very happy you where able to attend your highness" The Queen motioned to Mercury who was watching from the top   
of the stairs for her cue, she nodded and headed down the hallway. Queen Serenity returned to the company at hand.   
  
"I hear you have been having some trouble, with the loyalty of your country men your highness"   
the King straighten up and started to explain about the brainwashings that has been going on by some mysterious entity.  
turning people against each other and swearing off relations of the Moon altogether.   
  
"We are trying to find out who or what is behind this, but please bear with us your Majesty, just for a little while"   
The King placed his hand of reassurance upon Queen Serenity's shoulder.   
  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The Senshi gathered around the Princess in the corridor that led to the main stairway.  
  
"Stand up straight, hold your head up" Venus fussed with Serenity's hair some more.  
  
"don't forget to smile" Mercury started to pinch the princess checks for some colour and fixed her sparkling mask.  
  
"hold your dress up when you dance" Jupiter was at the bottom of the hem fluffing out her work of art.  
  
"and for god sakes don't fall down the stairs"   
  
"Mars!" the girls exclaimed   
  
"well.. come on now, can't you just see it" all 5 of them started to giggle at the sight of the Princess falling to   
the bottom of the stairs.  
  
The fan fair started to play for the princess's entry, Elios slowly took Endymion's champaign glass away from him,   
and everyone slowly started to back away and formed a circle, the two Queens looked pleased at each other and waited   
for the enevible. The servant who was calling out the guest names came forward at the top of the stairs.  
  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, Lords and Ladies, I present to you, our Queen Serenity's only daughter, the Heir to the Silver  
Millennium, Princess Serenity." There was a hushed silence in the Great Hall as Serenity stepped out from the shadows   
of the corridor, the senshi followed behind her as she cascade down the Stairs, the Prince now alone stood in the   
middle of the room, Frozen in time he could only see one person before him.  
  
"Princess Serenity" he whispered.   
  
Serenity, not for one second took her eyes away from the deep dark ocean of Endymion's stare that was surrounded by  
his white silk mask, she raised her had to him, holding her breath in anticipation for him to touch her. Music   
started back up in the Hall and everyone waited for the newly formed couple to start the dance. The prince smiled   
and bowed.   
  
"Shall we?" he asked taking the princess's hand into his.  
  
"I think we should" she smiled, and stepped into his arms.  
  
Endymion closed his eyes and moved with the princess as one, they glided along the floor as if they had danced this   
dance a thousand times before. Serenity could feel herself melting within his touch, how strong and handsome he was,  
a commander of his own army, and yet still gentle, soft and warm.  
  
"You dance well my Lord" she said softly, just so the two of them could hear.  
  
"Endymion, please just Endymion" the prince smiled and spun Serenity away from him and brought her back into his arms.  
  
"You dance very well Endymion-sama"   
  
"You bring out the best in me I guess" the two stopped in the middle of the floor, entranced within each others eyes,  
The music changed to another style and everyone started to applause the couples dance and joined onto the dance floor.   
the two started to drift away from the crowd.   
  
"I heard there has been some trouble within the Golden Kingdom about loyalty" the princess questioned as they walked  
out onto the balcony, the noise now behind them.  
  
"There has been some accusations yes." replied the prince.  
  
"But I believe things will work out for the best" he took hold of Serenity's hand and lead her to the edge, she looked  
up into the nights sky, still filled with fire works, the Earth so far away but yet looked like she could almost touch  
it.   
  
"Earth is so beautiful, your trees, grass, flower gardens..." the princess stopped in mid sentence as the prince brushed  
his hand across her face, he pulled her towards him.  
  
"So you have been to Earth have you" he toyed with her, knowing that indeed she has escaped to the Golden Kingdom, when  
ever she can get a chance.  
  
"I believe your mistaken my Lord" she said quite sternly. the prince gave this look of sadness. Serenity quickly   
corrected herself.  
  
"Endymion-sama" she whispered. closing her eyes she waited for his sweet lips to caress hers.  
  
Endymion's eyes washed over Serenity, feeling his love for this girl inside him, wanting to get out. His hand brushed   
over her cheek that gathering some of the sparkles from her mask that he slowly pulled away, moving closer, he could  
feel her sweet breath against his their lips touch, a serge of energy flowed though his body, a feeling that he   
couldn't describe if he tried. His hand slowly went down around her neck he could feel a chain there, the princess pulled  
away, their eyes met, Serenity took hold of the chain and pulled it out from her dress, at the bottom was a locket,  
a locket in the shape of a star.  
  
"Its a watch" Serenity replied  
  
"its very special to me" the princess tuned the locket right side up and placed it in the princes's hand, she opened  
the little glass case, and music started to play, the prince looked amused at this.  
  
"that song" he replied, astonished at what he was hearing, it was the same song that they had just danced to.  
she started to fold up the chain into the palm of the prince's hand.  
  
"I want you to have it" Serenity said.  
  
"to remember this night" she whispered and kissed Endymion upon his cheek. The two stood together looking out across  
the Silver Millennium, not hearing the commotion inside.  
  
"Queen Serenity-sama!!!"   
"Queen Serenity-sama!!!"  
  
Everyone with in the hall made an opening for the two guardian cats who came running within the doors.  
  
"Queen Serenity-sama, the Earth has been taken over, and Queen Metallia is headed for the Moon!"  
cried out Luna. Just outside the balcony a dark cloud started to emerge from the heavens. Serenity looked up   
and pointed out towards the sky.  
  
"Endymion-sama Look"  
  
  
The End.  
  
  
  
AN: This story is dedicated to those who have been lost and died in the terrorists attacks upon the United States of   
America, I was shocked and devastated watching the whole thing, as it started at 9am from my Campground in Canada,   
near 10AM I had about 15 of my campers inside the office watching MSNBC, the Boarders where shut down and some of them  
had to stay with us for another night. I typed this story upon my computer to pass the time and keep busy while the  
devastation continued, I just didn't realize what I was doing until this morning on the 12th of September, when I   
looked at the top of the page, September 11th 2001 will remain in everyones hearts.  
Take care and God Bless  
live your lives to the fullest  
SailorMoonSilver  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
